


Stockings

by Jasker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, both of them are switches but mostly focused on sub!Jasper, implied polygems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/pseuds/Jasker
Summary: Jasper tries dressing up for Pearl, but feels pretty self-conscious about the whole thing. Pearl makes for absolute certain that Jasper knows just how fantastic she looks.





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time posting a fic so I hope you enjoy! You can see the illustration for it on my tumblr at https://jaxxxker.tumblr.com/post/176212663147/

_This is ridiculous_ , Jasper thought. 

She adjusted the angle of the mirror and took a few steps back. Fading deep oranges and pinks of the sunset filtered through the windows of her room at the top of the lighthouse, making her skin look like lava, her wild hair like the sun. Sculpted muscles shifted underneath fiery skin when she moved. 

She frowned at her reflection and looped clawed thumbs under the sides of thin panties, pulling them away from her hips for a moment, only to let them snap back into place. _So stupid._ She twisted her body around to look at her backside and tugged up a stocking that had slid just an inch out of place. 

She was going to kick Amethyst’s ass when Pearl got here and inevitably laughed at how dumb she looked. She had wanted to surprise Pearl, to somehow make her feel as flustered as Jasper always felt around her. So she’d swallowed her pride and asked for help from the two gems she knew had information on what Pearl liked. 

Garnet was, predictably, very unhelpful, and told her with an annoyingly reassuring smile that anything she chose to do would work because “Pearl likes you for _you_ , not for what you can do”. Jasper had grumbled at the useless sentiment but begrudgingly thanked her anyway. She supposed some encouragement was fine, even if it didn’t help her come up with a plan.

Amethyst on the other hand, had been suspiciously eager to give advice. Whether she was trying to humiliate Jasper or actually help her was impossible to tell. 

“Ohhhoho, dude. Thigh-highs and tiny underwear. That’s it,” she’d said, snapping her fingers and pointing at her legs. 

Jasper scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“Pearl doesn’t care about human things. You think I’m actually gonna believe that?” 

Amethyst shrugged, her confident smile widening. “Hey, you don’t wanna believe me, that’s fine. But I’ve been around Pearl for a long time, so trust me. That? She’ll go crazy for. No idea why, but it’s like, a _thing_ for her.”

So here Jasper was now, striped socks pulled firmly up her legs, soft black panties low on her hips, and completely bare the rest of the way up. She tried out a pose, flexing her arms above her head and giving a toss of her hair as she looked back at the mirror. 

_Ridiculous._

She scowled at herself and dropped the pose entirely in favor of flopping onto her pile of blankets and pillows stuffed against the opposite wall. 

She knew she had an outstanding physical form and a perfect body, but for fighting, not for looking nice. She rolled onto her stomach and picked at the edge of a blanket between two claws. 

It was silly of her to think she could pull off something like this anyway. Pearl would come up the stairs any minute now, giggle cutely about it (she was always cute when she laughed), and Jasper would pretend like it was all just a joke, throw the socks out and never think about it again. 

The worst part about it though, was that she actually liked wearing them. She ran the top of her foot over her calf, fabric sliding effortlessly against itself, and felt a little knot tighten in her belly. They were just so soft, so gratuitously comfortable compared to her normal uniform, and maybe, just maybe, even made her feel a little bit attractive. Just a little. She let out a heavy sigh and buried her face in her arms. 

_Such a stupid idea..._

The muffled sound of a door opening and the distinct nasal of Peridot’s voice from the floor below made her jolt up. She held her breath, unmoving, to see if she could make out any conversation. 

“- invited me up here to visit. I know Amethyst is at the boardwalk if you don’t want to stay here while we, um-” 

That was Pearl, Pearl was here now, oh stars, now Jasper’s stomach was butterflies, what was she gonna say about this outfit? Maybe she should try and get out of it before- 

“Yes, yes, I already know, she’s waiting for me. Oh, and Jasper’s been-” 

Jasper frowned when Peridot lowered her voice and she couldn’t hear what she was saying anymore. What was she telling Pearl? There was no way she knew- she shook her head vigorously, trying to ease her nerves. Didn’t matter, too late to go back now. 

She flipped onto her back and tried crossing her legs in the air, changed her mind, spun back onto her stomach, and hurriedly pulled her hair over a shoulder and away from her back. She looked over the opposite shoulder, waiting, and kept her eyes trained on the cement archway carved out from where her door used to be. When she heard the door downstairs close again she knew Peridot was gone and Pearl would already be at least halfway up the stairs. 

“Hello, Jasper, I’m-” Pearl stopped in her tracks as soon as she crossed the threshold and caught sight of Jasper. 

She froze in place with wide eyes and made an odd sort of squawk. 

Jasper was about to go with her plan and play it off as an awkward joke, but she finally noticed the bright blue flush creeping into Pearl’s face. She raised an eyebrow and felt her lips spread into a crooked grin. So Amethyst hadn’t been messing with her after all. 

Now feeling much more confident, Jasper lazily stretched out onto her side, trying to tempt Pearl to come and touch. She rested her head in one hand and ran the other down the dip of her waist and up her ribs to rest it just under the curve of her breast. She let her legs casually rest on top of each other, ankles crossed.

“Well look who’s finally here.” Her smirk widened, flashing a row of sharp teeth as Pearl spluttered and took a couple steps forward. 

“Jasp- uh, I, who did you-?” she asked, one foot now on the blanket where Jasper lounged. 

“Amethyst told me. I thought she was just trying to make me look stupid,” Jasper said with a chuckle. 

Pearl made another funny noise and moved to kneel down next to her. Her fingers traced along a stripe that peeked over the edge of a stocking. Cool hands met Jasper’s impossibly warm skin and made a shiver go down her spine. A satisfied purr rumbled through her chest as she watched Pearl’s hands flutter between the socks and her skin.

“Why on Earth would you ever look stupid?” Pearl breathed, stars in her eyes. “Goodness Jasper, you're the most magnificent gem I’ve ever laid eyes on, you could wear anything and it would look lovely of course, but this…” 

She started pressing her palms into the soft layer of padding over Jasper’s hips and stomach, working her way up. She smiled when she noticed the twitch of a muscle or a slight hitch in Jasper’s breath. 

Jasper felt heat creep into her cheeks at Pearl’s words. Out of everything she had thought might happen, this was the last thing she’d expected. She pulled in a shaky breath when Pearl started massaging into her ribs and continued upwards to knead her breasts. She twisted her torso to stretch out her chest and let her head fall back. 

“Ugh, well I don't know… it's not like I'm meant to look nice,” Jasper muttered. She felt a sharp pinch at both of her nipples and yelped, whipping her head back up. 

Pearl was looking back at her, eyes narrowed. “Oh, no, none of that. If you keep talking yourself down I’ll just have to prove you wrong myself,” she said, the hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. 

Jasper huffed indignantly and pushed her chest forward into Pearl’s touch. 

“I’d like to see you try,” she countered, knowing full well Pearl couldn’t resist the challenge. 

Pearl simpered and leaned in to press her cheek against Jasper’s jaw, giving a squeeze to as much of her breasts as she could fit in her hands. Jasper felt a gentle nip at her ear that made the smoldering heat flare between her legs. 

“Oh, it would be my pleasure,” she whispered back. 

Pearl braced herself on Jasper’s shoulders and shifted above her, pale blue gaze meeting one of molten honey below. Her eyes softened and her demeanor shifted into something else for a moment, something gentle and sincere. 

Being looked at so attentively suddenly made Jasper feel much more exposed than ever before. Pearl wore a fond expression, one Jasper had seen many times now and come to understand well. She felt burning at her cheeks and ears all over again, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotions swelling up in her. 

Pearl leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips, and pulled away with a contented hum. 

Jasper leaned onto an elbow to chase after her, firmly pressing their lips together again and running her tongue along Pearl’s bottom lip. 

Pearl opened her mouth for Jasper, sighing into the kiss when she felt that familiar hot wetness claiming her mouth. Bold fingers moved up over her hip to tug at the sash still cinched around her waist. Oh, did Jasper feel nice, unyielding and strong, those plush full lips overwhelming her, but Pearl knew what she wanted. She was not going to let herself be swept up into the ravishing embrace of this impressive quartz so quickly, not when she had things to do! 

She combed her fingers through the fluffy little hairs at the nape of Jasper’s neck and into thick tresses of hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling back roughly. Jasper tilted her head back with a gasp and Pearl took her chance, plunging her tongue forward. She kept her grip tight, laving into her mouth and over dangerous fangs with practiced ease, pushing and pulling at Jasper until her head was against the floor. 

Pearl leaned up and slid her hand out from under Jasper’s head, letting silky hair fall through her fingers to rejoin the rest that fanned out around her. She lingered there for a moment, admiring the ruddy pink dusting Jasper’s cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes. She phased her own clothing off and pressed her chest against Jasper’s, breathing in her scent. It had always been intoxicating to her, one of warm sand and smoke from a bonfire and a tangy musk she could never quite place. 

She looked at her own ivory hands, their faint turquoise undertone meeting vast expanses of rich apricot skin, vermillion ribbons wrapping themselves haphazardly up Jasper’s body. While Pearl would admit she normally preferred symmetry, the way those colors banded and arched across her was so striking and reflective of who Jasper was, of the very earth she came from, there was only one word to describe it.

“Beautiful,” she said, pressing her lips to Jasper’s throat. 

She peppered kisses down her neck, pausing to suck and bite at tender skin along the way. The rise and fall of Jasper’s chest became more erratic as she continued down, leaving little reddened marks. She could feel the tension in Jasper’s muscles as she tried to hold in any noises, tried not to show how affected she was. 

Pearl’s practiced hands slid down from firm shoulders to the soft give of Jasper’s breasts, and she massaged over them with her palms. She shifted herself a bit further, and once she was satisfied with her position, she finally moved a hand so she could catch a sensitive nipple in her mouth. 

Jasper clawed at the blankets under her, little chuffs escaping through gritted teeth as Pearl sucked and swirled her tongue in circles. She could feel the wetness between her legs soaking into her panties and twisted her hips towards Pearl. She looked down at her with pleading eyes, a slight whine caught in her throat. Pearl released her breast with a wet pop and ran her free hand down Jasper’s stomach. 

“Ohh,” she cooed, with a sly grin. “Look at you, pretty girl. You know where you really want my hands, don't you?” 

Jasper’s toes curled and she dug her nails into the blankets as Pearl’s hand continued its path down. She hooked a finger under the top of Jasper’s panties, sliding it from one side to the other, just brushing past her mons. Pearl locked eyes with her as she took the opposite nipple in her mouth, making sure to give it as much attention as the other. 

Heat pooled in Jasper’s belly at the sight, and those teasing pets were quickly breaking her down. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her dampened forehead. 

Pearl smoothed over the top of Jasper’s panties once more, then grabbed a handful of fabric, and jerked upward. Jasper gasped and arched up, feeling dampened fabric pulled tight in the split of her sex. 

“Oh! Oh, stars, fuck me, Pearl,” she said, voice low and raspy. Clever fingers snuck between her thighs and pressed through the fabric wedged between her labia, brushing over her clit, down her channel, and finally just barely pressing inside, the fabric creating a teasing barrier. Jasper bit her lip, clutching Pearl close with one hand while the other still raked into blankets beneath her. Pearl pulled her lips from Jasper’s chest once more, glancing down. 

“This little thing does look very nice on you, but I think it's time it comes off,” she said, pushing her fingers in against the fabric once more for emphasis. 

Jasper nodded her head feverishly and rolled the rest of the way onto her back, lifting her hips so Pearl could tug them off. They twisted and got caught as Pearl tried to quickly yank them up her knees then down her ankles. Jasper lifted her feet and Pearl was finally able to pull them off and toss them aside. She moved under Jasper’s ankles while they were still lifted and pushed her legs apart, a hand on each thigh. 

A startled squeak made its way out of Jasper as her thighs were promptly spread open, cool air meeting the sappy heat of her cunt. She clapped a hand over her mouth and felt a betraying wave of heat rise to her face. Jasper closed her eyes and huffed, dragging her hand up her face. 

She was a warrior, a terror on the battlefield, built to be fierce and intimidating. She didn’t understand how Pearl always managed to do this to her, make her into this flustered, shaking, overexcited mess. It was so different from anything she’d ever been and instinct still nagged at her, telling her it was wrong to be so vulnerable. But somehow having Pearl unravel her, letting herself fall apart at those slender hands into something she was never meant to be made her feel rebellious, even powerful. 

Jasper glanced down and saw Pearl watching her with an alluring smile at her lips, promising good things. Pearl moved her hands over Jasper in wide circles, each time letting her thumbs dip a little closer, but always just out of reach. Her touch wandered from under Jasper’s ass, beneath her stockings, up her legs, over the swell of her hips, then lightly dragging her nails all the way back down to the plush of her inner thighs. Jasper shivered and jumped at the light scratches and squeezes, quickly becoming impatient with the punishingly gentle touch. She leaned up on trembling arms to look down at Pearl, imploring.

“Pearl…” she growled, hooking her socked foot around Pearl’s legs to try and nudge her forward. 

Pearl hummed in response and ran her thumbs over Jasper’s outer lips, pulling them apart delicately. Jasper felt the back of her neck get hot, embarrassed by Pearl’s careful scrutiny. She watched, a strange mix of humiliation and arousal twisting in her belly, as Pearl’s gaze made its way up her body, inch by inch, before finally meeting her eyes. 

“Yes, pumpkin?” Pearl asked innocently. Jasper had challenged her earlier, so she certainly wasn’t about to let her have it so easily. 

Jasper’s breath caught when she felt Pearl adjust her hands and rub two fingers up her slit, coating them with the excessive slick that dripped down between her ass and thighs. She made a V with her fingers, purposely avoiding her clit and smearing it to the edges of her labia, making a mess of her. This was the one kind of mess Pearl loved. 

“Was there something you needed? Of course, assuming you agree about how lovely you look in these stockings of yours,” Pearl continued. She abandoned the tempting heat between Jasper’s legs entirely, leaning heavily against one of her legs instead. She propped her head up in a hand, lazily licking a finger covered in Jasper’s essence and making quite a show of it. 

Jasper let out a strangled moan, one Pearl knew meant she was doing well. Jasper’s face was flushed up to her ears, little beads of sweat glistening at her forehead. She huffed and stared Pearl down for a moment before her resolve wore thin. She leaned her head into her shoulder, almost looking shy, and averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Pearl.

“Puh-” her rough voice cut off as she swallowed. She sighed irritably and tried again, this time with a valiant attempt to keep her voice even. 

“Please fuck me, Pearl…” she said. She shifted her legs and peered at Pearl from under heavy lashes, knowing she still had one more part to say. “I- uh... I look... good in the socks,” she murmured the last part, waiting for approval. She didn't use the words Pearl would have, but it would do. 

“Yes you do, very good of you to notice,” Pearl said, feeling triumphant. She immediately rose back on her knees and got back into a proper position between Jasper’s legs. 

Jasper sighed in relief and wriggled her hips in anticipation.

Pearl took a moment to swirl her fingers around inviting folds, puffy with arousal, then continued up and bracketed her fingers around Jasper’s clit, squeezing lightly. Her clit was very large, just like the rest of her, and peeked out from under its hood, begging for attention. “You're such a good girl, do you know that, Jasper?”

Jasper shuddered as Pearl drew lazy patterns over the top, around the sides, and just underneath where it gave way to velvety petals below. She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back, rocking her hips into her touch. 

Pearl changed pace and used three of her fingers to rub in quick, tight circles. She watched as a long shuddering moan was pulled from her parted lips, her dark lashes fanned across her cheeks. 

“Stars, you really are stunning,” she whispered. 

Pearl pressed her own thighs together and shifted her hips, her own arousal becoming sticky and apparent. She dipped her fingers down again to gather more slick and went right back up, keeping a steady pace. Jasper’s moans increased in pitch and she could see the muscles in her legs straining to spread open as far as they could. 

Pearl glanced back down to her hand moving between plush outer lips. They were a lovely orange that transitioned to red further in, mixed with a hint of deep pink. She looked just like a ripe syrupy peach, and Pearl simply couldn't help herself. She had to have a taste. She held Jasper apart with both hands and leaned down, running her tongue up the length of her cunt, the smell and taste of Jasper overwhelming her senses. 

Jasper cried out as she slid down to thrust her tongue inside, pushing into her depths before moving back up to her clit. She sucked and drew patterns around it with her tongue, noting what got the most intense reactions and repeating those motions. 

A massive shudder and several deep gasps told Pearl that Jasper was close, so so close. When she just barely pressed the tips of her fingers against her entrance, the tension in Jasper's body snapped. She bent into a perfect arch and a scream tore from her chest. Her legs and arms shook as she was pushed over the edge. Pearl moved with her, drawing it out for as long as she could. 

Finally, Jasper’s arms gave out and she collapsed back into the blankets, out of breath and panting. 

Pearl lifted her head, admiring her work. She wiped her cheeks and chin with the back of one hand and pet Jasper’s swollen labia with the other. She smiled at Jasper’s relaxed face, lips parted, breath starting to slow. Pearl’s fingers found their way back to Jasper’s slit and she dipped further inside, gently pressing two fingers in up to the knuckle and dragging them slowly back out. Jasper let out a whimper and tilted her hips up for more. 

“So,” Pearl said. She tugged one of Jasper’s stockings down to her knee and moved to straddle her thigh. “Do you want me to really fuck you now?” 

Jasper laughed, a goofy grin bending the stripe across her face. “You know I always do,” she said, scratching Pearl’s back with her claws. “I hope you know you're in for it next when you're done with me.”

“Well I certainly hope so,” Pearl said with a playful smirk. “Now let me see…”

She brought her hand up to her gem and closed her eyes, running through the items she kept stored and organized there. Yes, there it was, that was the one she wanted. 

Jasper watched as Pearl concentrated, light shimmering from her gem. In a dramatic flourish, she materialized a large pink dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Jasper scoffed at that - as if she’d need any with how wet she was. 

Pearl tsked and gestured for Jasper to hold the toy for her. 

“Don’t you be like that,” she said, waiting as Jasper leaned up onto her elbows to take it and rest it on her stomach. “You and I both know it’s always better a little extra slippery.” 

She paid no mind to Jasper’s little huff and poured a generous amount into her hand, methodically running it up and down the silicone. Once she was certain every ridge was coated, she capped the bottle and returned it to her gem with a shimmer. Pearl glanced at Jasper to make sure she had her full attention before slowly running the slick hand up her own body, leaving a glistening trail as she went. She squeezed one of her breasts and continued back down until her hand found its way between her own legs. 

“Humans may not live very long or always know very much,” she said resting her hand between Jasper’s thigh and her pussy, grinding her hips down with an exaggerated moan. “Ohh, but they _certainly_ have some clever ways to amplify sex.” 

Jasper watched with wide eyes as Pearl rocked against herself, sweet little noises bubbling up with each circle of her hips. She bit her lip, irritated that her view was obstructed by Pearl’s hand. Just as Jasper was about to toss the toy aside and move Pearl’s hand out of the way, Pearl promptly removed the hand from between her thighs and snatched it from her. 

“Now then,” she said, leaning into Jasper’s side. She ran the dildo down the length of Jasper’s cunt and settled at her entrance, just barely pressing the tip in. 

Jasper groaned and bucked her hips, trying to get more inside. 

Pearl leaned up just a bit to peek down and make sure the angle was just right. She nestled her other hand under the curve of Jasper’s back, inhaled with her, and pushed in slowly. 

Jasper let out a shaky moan as she felt every ridge adorning the sides, every inch of soft silicone push into her, almost slower than she could bear. Finally, mercifully, it made it to the perfect spot inside her. 

“Ah! Oh, Pearl, please, I-I need-” she’d started, but Pearl already knew before she even had to finish. 

She pulled out a few inches with little resistance and plunged it back in with force, hitting that sweet spot again. 

Jasper jerked her hips as white hot pleasure lanced through her with every thrust. She cried out between panting breaths as Pearl found a steady pace, in and out, in and out. 

Pearl felt a heat of her own coiling tight inside her. The ache between her legs throbbed when she felt the dull thud of where Jasper could take no more, was filled completely. She leaned her head down and started moving her own hips against the bulk of Jasper’s thigh in little circles. 

Through the haze of her pleasure, Jasper distantly felt Pearl’s body rolling against her own and cracked an eye open to peer down at her. Pearl’s eyes were closed, and she was working hard to keep up her pace. Her slender arm moved at that perfect angle for Jasper, but she still ground her hips down, seeking relief of her own. The feeling of Pearl’s slick folds rubbing against her thigh had the tension in her belly quickly winding back up. 

“There- there, Pearl, I’m-” Jasper panted out. 

She braced her feet on the floor so she could lift herself up and thrust down with Pearl’s rhythm, wanting release _now_. Everything built up faster than she was ready for: the pull of her labia against its slippery length, the small ridges catching as it slid inside, the tip rubbing against that perfect spot deep inside and hitting the very end, filling her with as much as she could take. 

Jasper whimpered as it started to overtake her. She felt herself clench up as Pearl kept thrusting in. “Yeah- ahh- I’m-” she rasped, cutting off her own words with a howl, her entire body quaking. 

Pearl firmly held the dildo in place only angling it upward inside so as not to overstimulate and felt Jasper’s inner walls pulse against it. To her delight, she felt a gush of liquid run down the end onto her hand. A stuttering halt of Jasper’s legs, another drawn out moan, and a new rush of liquid. Jasper let out one last little noise before she finally fell back, arms and legs limp at her sides. 

Pearl kissed the stripe that crossed up her rib, and eased the toy out of her. 

Jasper’s face pinched minutely as she pulled the rest of it out, then she sighed deeply, face relaxed again. 

Pearl shimmied herself off Jasper’s thigh and rolled over, setting the toy away from them and wiping her hand off on the corner of the blanket. She’d have to wash these blankets for Jasper anyway, so there wasn’t any harm in it. Fortunately, downstairs was the basket full of soft, clean ones she’d washed earlier that week and thought to bring with her. 

Before she was able to flip around towards Jasper, she was scooped up and pulled back, feeling warm skin press against her back, slightly damp with sweat. Jasper nuzzled her face into Pearl’s neck and breathed deeply through parted lips. One of her large hands smoothed over her hip, across her stomach, and up to her chest, the pads of fingers gently rubbing the small peak her breast. A smile snuck onto Pearl’s face when she noticed her claws were shifted off. 

“You always smell so good when you’re turned on.” 

Jasper’s voice was low and husky in her ear, giving her a delightful shiver. 

“You just say that since you're not usually close enough to be able to smell me at all,” Pearl said with a soft laugh. She reached her hand back to bury her fingers into the thick mane of hair behind her, pulling Jasper close. 

Jasper chuckled and inhaled again, this time licking from her neck, up her jaw, and to her ear. 

“Maybe… doesn't make it any less good,” she purred, kissing her way back down and nibbling a spot in the crook of her neck. 

Pearl sighed and arched her back, gripping a handful of hair. 

“C’mere,” Jasper murmured. She moved her hand away from Pearl’s chest to hike a slim leg up over her hip, spreading her wide. 

Pearl shuddered, loving the fact that Jasper’s hand was big enough to wrap all the way around her thigh. She was so big and strong, she could easily toss Pearl around and play with her however she pleased. 

Jasper’s hand slid between Pearl’s legs and she couldn't help the little noises that poured forth as she felt three of those big fingers gently stroking her sex. Jasper used two fingers to spread her apart and the middle one to trace all the way from her opening to her clit, circling it a few times with touch light as a feather. Pearl whined and tried to push herself down onto those much needed fingers, but Jasper’s other hand caught her around the waist, holding her still. 

“No, I’m gonna decide when,” Jasper whispered. 

Pearl could hear the naughty smile in her words and dug her heel into Jasper’s hip where it rested, knowing it wouldn't hurt. She huffed and tugged at Jasper’s hair with one hand, and gripped the arm holding her steady with the other. 

“H-how rude,” she said, tossing her head beneath Jasper’s. She flattened her hand against Jasper’s hair and gave her a couple of encouraging pets to signal she was good and very much enjoying this. 

Jasper recognized the hint and squished her body even closer, continuing to tease below. She shifted the hand that was at Pearl’s waist up to her chest and rubbed at a pert blue nipple, earning a barely contained moan. 

“Well, there's nothing a little gem like you can do about it,” she crooned. 

With a push off her elbow a quick shift of her legs, Jasper flipped them so Pearl’s stomach was against the floor and she was pressing into her from behind. She kept one hand between Pearl’s legs, holding her hips in the air and moved her other hand to tangle her fingers with Pearl’s, effectively pinning her arm above her head. 

Pearl let out a surprised squawk that quickly melted back into little moans of pleasure as Jasper started to move her finger again. Jasper kissed the nape of her neck and felt slender fingers curling and uncurling under her own. Jasper loved to tease Pearl and drag it out, but all the sweet little sounds and shivers and the desperate movement of Pearl’s hips was driving her crazy. She growled and sank fangs into her neck, plunging a thick finger inside. 

Pearl gasped and yowled in pleasure, trying to twist her hips down against the finger deep inside. Jasper pumped in and out a couple of times before crooking her finger up towards Pearl’s stomach, rubbing the rough patch within. Pearl moaned between panting breaths, tearing at the blanket underneath her. Jasper tilted her hand up and ground her palm against Pearl’s clit as she curled her finger up inside. She could feel Pearl clenching around her finger in pulses and knew she was close, so she released her neck, pressed her lips against the bruised spot she had bitten, and pressed her cheek against Pearl’s. 

“Good girl… now cum for me,” she whispered, giving several especially powerful thrusts, moving Pearl’s whole body with the force of it. Pearl cried out and squeezed her legs tight against Jasper’s hand, her back arching as Jasper’s voice and hands overwhelmed her. Jasper felt Pearl's muscles tighten and flutter around her finger, a small pool of liquid forming her hand. She smiled and kissed at Pearl’s neck and back, murmuring gentle praise as she started coming down from her peak. Pearl was still whimpering when she felt several taps on her hand, signaling she was done. 

Jasper let the hand she’d captured go, and lowered her hand, setting Pearl’s hips down. Once she knew Pearl was steady on her knees, she gingerly pulled her finger out, savoring the warm plush of her pussy before removing her hand all together. She lifted herself off Pearl and laid back onto her side, letting Pearl adjust herself when she was ready. 

After a laying a moment longer to let her breathing slow, butt still up in the air, Pearl eventually stretched out her shaky legs and turned towards Jasper, tucking herself into the perfect scoop she’d created for Pearl with her body. She looked up to see Jasper gazing back at her moon-eyed, full of affection. 

She felt a heat bloom in her cheeks despite herself and pouted her lips towards Jasper, asking for a kiss. Jasper happily obliged and leaned down, pressing their lips together as she slung a heavy arm over Pearl’s waist. Pearl wriggled her hips and kicked her feet in delight as they parted, tucking her head into the soft spot between Jasper’s shoulder and breast, letting out a few giggles. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Jasper chuckled. 

Pearl felt the vibrations of her rumbling laugh against where her fingers rested on Jasper’s ribs. She basked in the intense warmth of her skin and the rivers of soft hair the color of starlight encompassing them. Jasper really was just perfect, perfect in every way. 

Pearl hummed and nodded her head against Jasper’s chest in agreement, unable to keep the silly smile from her face. 

Jasper buried her own face into Pearl’s hair and held her close. 

They let themselves drift into a relaxed quiet, the moon just starting to creep into the sky, casting a silvery glow. Peridot would probably be back soon, and Pearl had things to do at the temple in the morning, but for now they stayed, drifting into comfortable quiet.


End file.
